


Way Back home

by Shh_I_ship_It



Series: Kpop Drabbles and one shots ( basically just fluff) [13]
Category: BTOB
Genre: Cute, Fluff what else did you suspect, Hurt/Comfort, I think?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shh_I_ship_It/pseuds/Shh_I_ship_It
Summary: When hyunsik accidentally punched Ilhoon during the fight sceen in 'Way back home'





	Way Back home

" are you sure you're okay?" Hyunsik asked again looking at him worriedly, they where on their way back to the dorm from the second day of filming of 'way back home' in the van with the other members, Ilhoon and Hyunsik sitting alone together in the very back.  

Ilhoon sighed, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend " relax, i can take one punch I'm tougher then I look" he said smirking at him despite the throbbing in his lip.

Hyunsik gently cupped his face between both hands. Carefully examining his mouth where he accidentally hit him during the fake fight sceen. 

It was still slightly red and puffy. He lightly brushed the pad of his thum over the area, quicky with drawing his hands guilty with a muttered "sorry" when Ilhoon winced at the contact.

But Ilhoon grabbed his hands, holding them tightly in his own" Stop acting so guilty, you didn't kill me. You've been a lot rougher with me before." He said winking suggestively at him.

having the satisfaction of seeing hyunsiks  slight blush and embarrassed smile. 

" Now stop sulking and wake me up when we get back to the dorm." With that he made himself comfortable on Hyunsiks shoulder, pulling his arm around himself, closing his eyes. 

Finally Hyunsik relax besides him. he could almost feel him smiling, as he entwined their hands Together. Kissing the crown of his head and laying his blonde head on top of his black.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY 6TH ANNIVERSARY  
> Wow I'm so proud of our boys *single tear of pride rolling down cheek* 
> 
> Sorry this is was so short but I wanted to publish this today :)


End file.
